It's Not Smut! (Rewrite Immanent)
by Yakom Tskatsuki
Summary: Jaune is in for it big time, after team RWBY discovers his collection of short smut stories. Ones that he wrote! About them! All the harem.
1. Chapter 1

It's Not Smut!

Ch. 1 The Discovery

"Alright, class dismissed!" Spoke Professor Port. Team RWBY and JNPR had made it through another hour and a half of 'grim study'. Jaune however, had fallen asleep.

"Juane get up! We need to go!" Pyrrah yelled at him. They only had two minutes to get to AP human geography. Jaune opened his eyes and jerked upright.

"What!? Oh, hey." He replied.

"Don't 'oh hey' me! Let's go!" She tugged on his arm, barely giving him time to grab his things. In fact, he left one thing behind, a small book with the power to trigger a disasterous domino effect.

* * *

"Hello? Professor Port? I had some questions about your privious lecture." Blake, the young cat faunus stated. She was only met with silence. Was he not here? She was about to step out until something caught her feline eyes.

On one of the tables, was a book. It was made of a terra-cotta colored leather, she picked it up to see the Arc family crest on it. So it was Jaune's. She would return it, but not until she had a peek at it's contents. She flipped through the pages to see a few pages of what seemed to be a story. The next page however, stopped her in her tracks.

She stared at an illustration of herself... naked!? She turned a beet red, closing the book. She slowly opened it again to see the same illustration, needless to say, Jaune's drawing skills were photo-realistic. She had no time to think about that though. She flipped through more pages to see a similar illustration of Yang, then Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrah, Glynda, the ice-cream girl, two twins she didn't know, and many girls she'd seen from the vytal festival.

She realized what this was, a collection of smutty short stories about every girl he's ever met! She had to tell the others! She sprinted out the room to the dorms.

* * *

"Yang!" Ruby yelled, drawing the syllable out really long.

"Yes?" Yang asked.

"I'm bored!"

"Well I'm positive something interesting will happen soon. Here, watch," Yang raised her hand and brought up three fingers. "Three. Two. One." Almost as if it was timed, a frantic Blake ran in, pointing at everyone.

"I was- Port- Not there-!" She kept trying to piece sentences together but ended up spouting gibberish. "Book! Jaune! You were naked, and you were naked, and you were naked!" She pointed at Ruby, Yang, and Weiss.

"Whoa! Slow down kitty! Full sentences. Use your words." Yang responded.

"I went to Professor Port's room to ask him some questions, but he wasn't there. I did however, find a book with Jaune's crest on it! It's got smutty stories about us and some illustrations to boot!" She yelled, wildly flailing her arms around with said book in her hand. Yang took the book from her and examined it, when she saw all the drawings she blushed and spoke.

"Oum! He drew us all like his french girls!" She then got a really good idea, at least in her head. "Let's read it!"

"Are you insane!? This just reinforces my idea that he's a creep!" Weiss yelled. Everyone frowned.

"Weiss, we all know he's too considerate for that." Ruby said, Yang and Blake nodding in agreement.

"Fine, I guess. No harm, no foul."

The first domino had been toppled.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's short, but they're going to get longer.**


	2. Blake: Peak of Night

Ch 2. Peak of night

Yang plopped herself down on her bed, Jaune's book in hand. She turned to the first story on there. Titled 'Peak of Night'.

"Good evening boys and girls, laidies-" Yang let out a wolf whistle. "and Weiss."

"Hey!"

"Sit back, relax and shut your faces as I wrap you in the warm cozy blanket of a story." She skimmed the pages before reading.

* * *

 _I was so tired. He'd been working non-stop for the past few days and needless to say, I passed out from fatigue a few times. I needed to relax, so I went to the library to read what everyone thought was 'X-ray and Vav'. It was in reality, 'Deus Ex' by Yakom Tskatsuki just covered with the popular comic to disguise it. Simmilar to the 'Ninjas of Love series' in its... mature content. What I also loved about it was its interpretation on mythology._

* * *

"What? I didn't know he read smut!" Yang said.

"It's not smut! It's a form of artful literature," Blake snapped before regaining her composure. "Continue."

* * *

 _I rested on a bean bag chair and read silently, until I got hungry. So I decided to read in the mess hall while I ate. I went to step out of the library until I bumped into someone, both of us falling onto the floor._

 _"I'm sorry... Blake?" He was questioning why he was surprised to see her in the library._

 _"Hey, your fine. I don't think either of us were paying attention." She then looked down too see his 'X-ray and Vav' comic, wasn't what it seemed._

 _She picked up the book by the name of 'Deus Ex' and read an exert from it:_

 ** _Senoxus looked down to Magnera in all her nude glory._**

 ** _"Magnera..."_**

 ** _"Senoxus?" She looked to him with pleading eyes._**

 ** _"I love you." He replied to her before he captured her lips with his own. The fire of their passion heated the spot where their lips met, Senoxus' tongue attacking her teeth begging to be let in. She granted him that liberty, as their tongues clashed in a heated battle. Both moaning in pleasure. Senoxus moves his hand down and slipped his fingers into her-_**

 _Blake slammed the book shut, her face a crimson red._

 _"Oh geez. I've scarred you now haven't I? I apologize." I offered in apology._

 _"No, it's okay. I read these all the time." She replied meekly._

* * *

"Wait," Blake stopped Yang. "If this is Jaune's writing. He'd need to know that I read that stuff," She blushed madly before slapping her hands to her cheeks and shaking her head. "Oh no! He knows!" Yang rolled her eyes and continued reading.

* * *

 _Jaune smiled to her._

 _"Great! Now I finally have someone to talk to. I thought I'd never share my ideas with the world._

* * *

 _Blake thought highly of Jaune already, but his love for books made it even better. She thought to herself for a minute._

 _"You know what? You kinda look like one of the characters in a story I'm reading by the name of 'Myth'. Coincidentally, also by Yakom Tskatsuki."_

 _"Apollo?" He asked._

 _"Yeah, how'd you know?"_

 _"Yakom's an old friend of mine."_

 _"Really!? Do you think I could meet him?" Jaune chuckled._

 _"Yeah, but before we continue. Could you please get off?" Blake looked down to see she was straddling him. She jumped to her feet, her face a beet red. Jaune stood up and realized something. Blake had spilled her drink onto him. It was..._ Milk?

 _"What in the hell?" He proceeded to take his shirt off._

 _"Jaune! What are you doing!?" She looked to his naked upper half._

 _His chest was firm, and muscular, not too much though. His chiseled abdomen had a rock hard look. His shoulders, round and broad. Oh Monty. He made her hungry. Hungry for some Jaune._ Wait, no! Bad Blake! Just because he's hot, and funny, and knows how to show a faunus a good time- No! Stop! _She was starting to get conflicting feelings towards the boy._

 _"I'm taking my shirt off. Why?" Jaune replied to Blake's earlier question._

 _"You could get in trouble!" She yelled, only to be shushed by the librarian._

 _"You do know this school has no dress code right? If it did, Yang would be expelled by now."_

* * *

"Hey!" Yang yelled, before continuing the story.

* * *

 _Blake giggled a bit at his response._

 _"Well, let's go to the washing room to get that shirt taken care of."_

 _"Sure," He replied, offering his arm. "Would you like to accompany me, madam?" He said in a mock knight voice._

 _"Of course sir knight, I would be delighted." She said, playing along. She then locked her arm with his._

* * *

 _"What in the fuck is this?" Yang asked herself, looking out the window._

 _She had seen Jaune walking with Blake, shirtless. Their arms locked. Her among others stared at them. They never noticed, the just talked and laughed together, unaware of how this might be misinterpreted._

 _They soon arrived at their destination. Jaune moved to put his shirt in the wash, he turned it on and it rumbled vigorously with a loud hum._

 _"Now we wait." He said._

 _"You know, this reminds me of a book I've once read." Blake stated._

 _"What happened afterwards?" He asked._

 _"They..." Blake turned red, they fucked, thats what happened. Then, an image of her being fucked by Jaune came to her head._ No! Bad Blake. Well, maybe I can indulge myself for once in my life.

 _She slowly moved forward._

 _"Jaune?" She asked meekly._

 _"Yes Blake?" He replied in a serious tone, in response to her worried one. Damn he was sexy when he was serious._

 _"Would you mind terribly if I..." She stopped. Then Jaune smiled, sincerely._

 _"Kissed you?" He finished her sentience for her. "Why of course! I've been waiting for quite some time now."_

 _"Really?" She went wide eyed._

 _"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not oblivious to anything really. I see the way you look at me sometimes," Blake blushed at this comment. "Come here..." He said in a heavily seductive tone._

 _Blake slowly moved forward to his face, his lips. Finally, she laid her lips onto him. She noticed how gentle he was, obviously because he respected her enough to wait until she's comfortable with it. She slowly deepened the kiss, and he followed suit. Blake's tongue begging to get through his teeth. Jaune opened the flood gates, and their toungs clashed, hugging each other. She squeaked a bit when he squeezed her ass unexpectedly._

* * *

Blake was turning red from these ink bound words on the parchment that was Jaune's book.

"Aw, is kitty getting hot and bothered?" Yang laughed at Blake, Weiss following suit. Ruby however, was just as red as Blake.

"Just keep reading!" Blake shouted.

* * *

 _Jaune pulled back, staring at Blake's beautiful hourglass figure hungrily. He slowly moved to remove Blake's corset, not until Blake nodded for him to continue however. He slowly undid the knot that kept it tight around her, and pulled it from her body. He then removed her shirt while his lips remained on hers. He groaned in pleasure at the taste of her soft pillowy lips. Honey, maybe a bit of black licorice._

 _"Blake..." He wispered, removing her bra._

 _He took in the beauty that was Blake's D cup breasts. Their round form, and pale color. He looked into her beautiful amber eyes for permission, she nodded granting him his wish. He moved his hands to her breasts twisting each nipple until they became taught peaks. Blake started to moan in pleasure of his actions. He then took her right breast into his mouth, slowly rolling his tongue over her nipple. Her moans grew louder as he moved faster. Luckily the washer was loud enough to muffle that sound._

 _Jaune picked Blake up and layed her on the running washing machine. He then removed her pants and her panties in one fell swoop. She bit her fingers, she new what was about to happen. He slowly inserted his tongue into her womanhood, a loud moan being the response. Jaune rolled his tounge around in her. The rumbling of the washing machine only added to her pleasure._

 _"Oh, Jaune!" She cried in ecstasy, before reaching her climax._

 _She let her juices out into his face. He leaned in before he whispered._

 _"You ready? It's not over." His breath tickled her ear, only adding to her exitement. She nodded in response._

 _He then removed his pants, revealing his hard member about nine inches worth. He placed his cock onto her entrance. He stopped, then looked into her eyes._

 _"Please, take it. If anyone were to take my virginity, I'm glad it was you." She smiled._

 _He nodded before thrusting his full length into her._

 _"NYAAA!" She cried, as pain quickly shot through her body. Pain that slowly faded and turned to a feeling of euphoria._

 _He slowly pulled out, and thrusted in again. This continued, pace picking up, faster, faster. For about seven minutes this continued. Jaune's aura aiding his stamina._

 _"NYAAAA! JAUNE! Cum inside me! Let your juices flow into me!" She cried over the sound of the primal ball slapping sex the two were having._

 _"Blake... I'm about to...!" He never finished his sentience, as both hit their climax._

 _Jaune's semen pumped into Blake, still twitching from her orgasm. It slowly oozed out of her until Jaune pulled out. They both cuddled together on the bench in the corner of the room, their body heat pooling together in the center. Only to be interrupted by a loud buzz, Jaune's shirt was done._

 _"Well I'll be damned."_

* * *

Yang turned the page, revealing the photo-realistic drawing of the two cuddling on the bench.

"That appears to be it. Well, whachya think kitty?" She said, revealing the drawing.

"The writing was good..." She said, turning away as an attempt to hide her blush.

"Whatever you say kitty."

* * *

Part 1 End.

* * *

 **(A/N): Sup guys, Yakom here. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Now, I have hidden a reference to Sherrilyn Kenyon's 'Styxx' in here. If you find it, I will use your likeness and name (With permission of course) in either of the mentioned stories on my fiction press account. Myth or Deus Ex. Please follow, favorite, or review. Until next time, YAKOM!**


	3. Blake: Love Shack

**(A/N): Hello everyone, YAKOM here. Well, right off the bat, TheClassyGamer won the contest! Also, I've had people request who I should write next, but the order has already been settled:**

 **Blake, Yang, Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrah, Glynda, Neo, The Malchiete twins, then a bunch of people from the Vytal festival.**

 **Also, each person will have two parts. Reading the story. Then, how they act around Jaune afterwar** **ds. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Blake was kind of out of it. After reading that story, she didn't know what to do next. She wanted to address it, but not until she read all the rest. She figured she'd just avoid him until she knew what to do.

"Why am I so worried about this..." _Because Jaune wrote smut about you!_ Her thoughts answered.

 _Now would be a great time to relax at the library and collect my thoughts._ She did exactly that.

She stepped into the library and greeted the librarian, Lauren. She looked to be related to Pyrrah, she never entertained the idea though. She lead herself to a secluded corner, her corner. She then proceeded to sit in her favorite bean bag chair, only to realize she wasn't the only one in it.

"Eep!" She squeaked at the feel of something poking her ass. She turned around to find the one man she was looking to get away from. Jaune Arc. His face a crimson red from their compromising position.

"I-I'm so sorry Blake! Here." He then picked her up bridal style, and set her back down on the chair. She shuddered at the gentleness of his hands, it felt amazing. It left her wanting more.

 _No Blake! It's just the story talking. You haven't fallen in love with this tall, handsome, friendly, selfless- No! It can't be!_ She shook her head wildly, her hands on her cheeks in a poor attempt to hide her blush. This did not go unnoticed by Jaune.

"You okay Blake?" He asked, as he moved closer. He then placed a hand on her forehead, increasing her awkwardness. "You're burning up!"

Jaune was so close! All she needed was to push forward, she just wanted a quick taste of him. Her primal instincts were getting the best of her.

"Jaune..." Her bow flicked forward a few times.

"Yes Blake?" He looked at her with worrying eyes, he was afraid something happened.

Blake jumped in for the kill, like a puma. Their lips met, much to Jaune's surprise. He didn't complain though, it's not everyday you get glomped and kissed by a beautiful feminine feline. He quickly took it a step further.

"Nyaa!" She cried, when she felt Jaune's smooth hands grasp her ass firmly. This wasn't like Jaune, but she wasn't complaining.

Jaune pulled away when he realized that he was moving a little fast for his tastes. He smiled to her before asking.

"I hear Yakom Tskatsuki is releasing a new book in the Chaosphere series. Would you like to accompany me tomorrow?" Blake smiled and looked as if she was 'thinking it over' before answering him.

"Why yes, I would love that."

* * *

 _How did this happen!?_ Jaune asked himself the next morning, he was at a cafe with Blake. First, he lost his book. He decided to go to the library and make even better ones. Why? Well when all your friends are sexy as fuck, you have fantasies. Soon enough, he finds himself waltzing into sex in a library.

"Jaune? You okay?" Blake asked, sipping her white chocolate milkshake.

"Yeah, just... thinking... deeply." Thinking so deeply in fact, he couldn't interrupt it long enough to get an entire sentience out. He shrugged off his thoughts, and soon enough, the two were chatting away.

"I heard that the 'Myth' saga, is an alternate reality to the 'Chaosphere' saga. Do you think it's true?" Blake questioned.

"I think it might, I also heard the same about the 'Apocalypse' saga." Jaune answered. Their conversation carried on for an hour before they left for Tuckson's Book Trade.

* * *

"Looks like kitty is getting attached to her new play thing." Yang whispered to the rest of her team.

Weiss glared intently at them, seething. Sure, she did end up taking a liking to the blonde goofball. She'd never admit it. Ruby was afraid she was outmatched, her and Weiss both. There was no way they could stack up to Blake's rack. Ruby let out a sigh of defeat. Yang smiled. _I guess I have competition now._

"They're on the move!" Yang declared. They all followed at a safe distance away so that Blake wouldn't hear.

* * *

"Yang, Ruby, and Weiss are following us." Blake stated. Jaune nodded.

"I hear them too, they're not good at sneaking around are they?"

"Nope." She turned around and saw Jaune's face scrunch up in thought. He then had a brilliant idea.

"Follow me," He grabbed her hand and lead her down the streets of Vytal. "This will be great!" He said, just loud enough for Yang and the gang to hear.

They arrived at hotel. A love hotel!

"Jaune, what are we doing?" Blake questioned, a little nervous.

"Calm down, we aren't going to do that, I'm just fucking with the others." He smiled mischievously.

They walked into the establishment, the woman at the desk smiled at them.

"Awwww, they start so young!" She exclaimed. Blake turned red at this. Jaune simply wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, furthering her redness.

"Yeah, I admit that I was a little nervous but, I'm good now." He tosses some lien on the desk.

"Keep the change." He winked.

They walk into the elevator and wait until it closes.

"How do you like my acting skills?" He nudged Blake a bit.

"Fuck you..." She replied, her crimson red not draining from her face.

"Well while we're here..." He smiled mischievously. Then Blake smacked his shoulder in annoyance.

* * *

"W-w-what!?" Team RWY shouted.

They were all freaking out at this new revelation. Yang's mind had broken, imagining what was going on in there. Weiss was ranting on about their indecency. Ruby, well Ruby had a nervous breakdown, same reasonas Yang.

* * *

Jaune laughed from their room, watching the entire display unfold from the window. He then grabbed a towel, it was getting late so he needed to shower before he rested.

"Uh, Jaune? What are you doing?" Blake asked nervously.

"Taking a shower, why?" He tilted his head slightly, like a confused puppy.

"Wait, we're actually staying here!?" She asked, flustered by the thought of sharing a room- a bed, with Jaune.

"Of course! I paid good lien for this, and I'm not letting it go to waste." He stated before moving to the bathroom, or tried to; until Blake tugged him by the sleeve; effectivly stopping him in his tracks. Her face was the deepest red he'd ever seen it.

"M-May I... accompany you?" She asked, had Jaune not been listening so intently, he would've missed it.

"Of course Blake." His voice was so seductive, it sent shivers down ner spine when he said her name.

They stepped into the bathroom, Jaune removing his shirt to reveal his sculpted chest and chisled abdomen. Oh, how hungry Blake was. She stepped forward, capturing his lips and not letting them go. Jaune the turned on the shower before he continued to lose his clothes to the feisty feline. He quickly untied her corset and pulled it from her body, her breasts bobbing in response. He removed her shirt and bra to reveal her beautiful D cup breasts in all their pale glory, He moved his hands to her pants before taking one of her nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue across as he pulled off her panties.

They hastily stumbled into the shower, the water running over their bodies. Blake's hand moved to his dick before wrapping itself around it. She squealed in delight at him tasting her nipple, even more when he inserted his fingers into her. He pushed in his middle and ring fingers into her, curling them to apply pressure in her. Her face displayed the feeling of euphoria she was experiencing.

"Jaune! I'm gonna- NYAAA!" She cried.

She felt a wave of ecstasy wash over her, and she let herself into her orgasm. Her vaginal muscles convulsed, sqeezing all her juices onto him, only to be washed away seconds after by the shower. She then proceeded to get on her knees.

"I want to taste you Jaune..." She seductively let out each syllable. Then, she took in the tip of his cock. Ne gasped in pleasure of her actions.

"Blake..."

She rolled her tongue round for a bit. It eventually escalated when she took in his entire length, and she continued to deep-throat him. Jaune pumped forward as she bobbed her head, loud slurping noises becoming audible. Jaune felt his climax shifting closer, and he grabbed hold of the back of her head. He pulled her in and out repeatedly, crawling closer to his climax.

"Ah! Blake!" With that, he released.

Blake's cheeks puffed, trying to contain the hot fluid. She then brought it down in gulps. The feeling of his semen trickling down her throat. After the last of it, she stood and brought her body to Jaune's. They stood in the shower, letting the water of the shower wash over them. They simply held each other in their arms and let go of the world for a while.

* * *

Jaune lay in the bed, Blake in his arms. He rubbed her ears and used her purring as a lullaby. _Damn, I'm gonna die._

* * *

 **(A/N): Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it! I wish I had time to fix the many spelling and grammatical errors, but I unfortunately do not. Please follow, favorite, or review, and until next time. YAKOM!**


	4. Yang: Strawberry Sunrise

**(A/N): Hello everyone, YAKOM here. Now, I've been receiving a lot of requests for future chapters. If a character you want in the story doesn't show by the end, just remember this quote from Ch 3:**

 _ **"First, he lost his book. He decided to go to the library and make even better ones."**_

 **Alright, here is Yang! Enjoy!**

* * *

Blake snuck into the dorm room, very quietly.

"Hey kitty! How was the love hotel!?" Yang yelled. Making Blake jump back and hiss. "I must say, you work fast." Yang continued, grinning from ear to ear. Blake didn't respond, simply sitting down next to Weiss and Ruby.

"I take it we're about to read another?" Blake asked.

"Why of course! Now, this one appears to a Firewall story."

"Firewall?" Weiss asked.

"Well I've went through the book and gave each paring a ship name. YangxJaune is Firewall."

"Really?" Blake asked in a disappointed tone.

"Well, it's called Strawberry Sunrise." Yang stated before proceeding to read it.

* * *

 _Jaune was quite bored. This week had been so boring, starting Wednesday. Good thing it was Tuesday! Something always happens on Tuesdays. It was usually around 7:38 pm as well. Jaune was starting at the clock on his nightstand. It was 7:37._ Oh come on! Give me something, please!

 _Boy did he get something alright._

 _The clock ticked to 7:38 before Jaune heard a knock at the door. He answered and found Yang in her usual attire._

 _"Yang what a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" Jaune was genuinely happy to see her, it was so boring at the moment._

 _"Well I was looking for someone to go to the club with, but nobody is available. Would you like to come?" Jaune smiled before giving his answer._

 _"Of course! That'd be great!"_

* * *

 _"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice." Yang told the bartender over the pounding music._

 _"Psh! Another?" Jaune asked, drinking from a bottle of Jack Daniels._

* * *

"Yang drinks!?" Weiss yelled.

"It's just a story, it can't be accurate." Yang replied.

"You never denyed it!" Blake accused.

"Guys! Are we just going to forget the fact that Jaune also drinks!?" Ruby asked. Everyone froze in realization. Yang picked the book back up, trying to figure out what happened next.

* * *

 _"Yeah! I can hold my liquor!" Yang yelled, but her wobbling said otherwise. Jaune caught her when she about fell out._

 _"Monty, Yang! Stop now while you still can!" He pleaded, holding her up off the ground._

 _"Jaune! I bet Naruto would win against... Rasengan..." Jaune knew she was in no condition to take the bullhorn back to Beacon. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulders. He made his way to the DJ._

 _"'Ey! You know where Miltiades is?" He shouted over the music's pulse. The DJ nodded his bear head and pointed across the club to the short girl in the red dress. Jaune thanked Bearhead - as Jaune called him - and moved to Miltia._

 _"Hey! Miltia!" He yelled. She turned around to see him._

 _"Jaune!? Oh my Oum! How are y- Whoa. Too much?" She pointed to Yang._

 _"Yeah, you got a spare room?" He asked._

* * *

"Here comes the good part." Blake smiled.

"Just don't get jealous kitty." Yang smiled, effectively shutting her up.

* * *

 _"Ooh! This'll be good." Melenie said, popping up from behind Miltia._

 _"It's not like that." Jaune said nonchalantly._

 _"Here, take her upstairs." Mel said, handing him a key._

 _"Thanks." He said, complying to Mel's demand._

 _Jaune took the key and opened the room door, revealing a large queen-sized bed with a royal look to it. He sighed and laid her on the bed gently. Her beautiful hair fanning out onto the bed. She stirred a bit before opening her eyes._

 _"Jaune?" She said quietly._

 _"Yes Yang?" He asked, moving closer so he could hear her._

 _Yang grabbed Jaune by the arm and pulled him down, rolling over until she was straddling him._

 _"Ha! Gotchya bitch!" She shouted triumphantly._

 _"Aren't you drunk!?" He asked. Yang leaned over in response._

 _"How do you like my acting skills?" She asked, her lips tickling Jaune's ear._

 _"Fuck you..." He turned away._

 _"Well, while we're here."_

* * *

 _You gotta be fucking shitting me!_ Blake's thoughts screamed. She simply facepalmed.

"You good kitty?" Yang asked.

"Jaune is getting smacked soon."

* * *

 _Yang took Jaune's hand and lead it to her breasts. Jaune's face - among other things - was shot full of blood, turning red. Yang giggled before undoing her shirt, moving his hands around her breasts._

 _"You like that Jaune?" She giggled mischievously._

 _"I won't lie to you Yang, I very much do." Jaune answered honestly._

 _Yang smiled, pleased with his answer. She slowly slid down his body, while he removed his shirt. She arrived at his belt. She bit down on it, pulling it off. She continued with the zipper, revealing his hard cock._

 _"Someone looks happy." Yang joked._

 _She proceeded to wrap her tits around his dick, giving him a boob job. He took in a sharp breath. Damn, he could get used to this. He felt her warmth wallow on him. She took in his tip and rolled her tongue around it, intensifying this amazing experience._

 _"Yang... I'm gonna cum." Hearing this, Yang hastened her pace until he released into her mouth._

 _Yang took the fluid in large gulps, tasting the salty-sweetness that was his seed. Before she could finish, Jaune found his way into her panties. He pushed his fingers into her, causing her to gasp in delight._

 _"It's my turn." He said seductively._

 _He twisted his fingers within her, making her arch back in pleasure. He was a sex god, there wasn't any other way to explain his skill. Yang shifted constantly, increasing her sensitivity._

 _"Oh Monty! Faster Jaune! I'm almost there!" Yang yelled to him. He gave her what she wanted._

 _He bent over, replacing his fingers with his tongue, rolling it through her entrance. It hit her with a wave of euphoria. She finally released her fluids onto his face in an extravigant orgasm._

 _"You're good at this..." She whispered._

 _"Am I now?" Jaune smiled._

 _Jaune picked Yang up, bringing her over his erect member. She hovered over it, lining up the shot. She dropped herself onto him, pain shooting through her. Pain that soon turned to a feeling of ecstasy. She soon picked herself up before dropping again. Yang ended up hastening her pace, Jaune meeting her halfway. Euphoric stimuli shooting through them both, hot ecstasy forming where they met._

 _"Jaune!" Yang cried, reaching her orgasm._

 _Her vaginal muscles constricting Jaune's dick until he too came. He pumped her full of his semen. It oozed out of her slowly. Yang fell onto him._

 _"You really know how to show a woman a good time." She joked._

* * *

Yang turned the page, seeing the illustration of her laying on Jaune.

"Damn. Well, Blake. You had your turn, I get mine tomorrow!" She cheered.

* * *

Part 1 End

* * *

 **(A/N): I hope you guys enjoyed, I enjoyed writing it. Please follow, favorite, and review. Until next time, YAKOM!**


	5. Weiss: Ice Queen Pt1

**(A/N): Hello everyone! YAKOM here, now I've decided to delay the second part to Yang's story arc in vavor of Cold Moon. Mainly because I found inspiration for this one more.**

 **Now, here is Weiss Pt 1:** ** _Ice Queen!_**

* * *

"Wait Yang! Don't go yet! We still have time for another." Ruby called, successfully grabbing her sister's attention.

"Ooh! Is that so?" Yang grinned from ear to ear.

"Yup! It's called _Ice Queen_!" She replied. Weiss sighed in response.

"Calm down Weisscream, at least it's not called snow angel." Yang remarked.

"I guess you're right..." Weiss dismissed.

"Ruby, hand it here so I can read it!" Yang said demandingly, Ruby complied and passed the book to her sibling.

"Okay! Here we go:"

* * *

 _It was an early morning, simple - well as simple as Beacon can get. Ruby was eating her cookies, Yang was cracking lame jokes, Blake was reading a book, and Weiss was being a general bitch. So RWBY was normal._

* * *

"What!? Me? A bitch!? Inconceivable!" Weiss cried, then, everyone else laughed - much to her dismay. "That's not funny!" She cried.

"Your right." Yang managed to force out between laughing fits. "You know what is? That you deny it, fully knowing that you are!" Weiss' glare to Yang scared her into continuing her previous readings.

* * *

 _What was wrong? Jaune wasn't acting normal. He wasn't flirting with Weiss! The exact opposite actually, he spoke to everyone but acted like Weiss didn't exist and never did. Noticing this, Yang spoke up._

 _"So vomit boy, is there a reason Weisscream isn't the center of your attention." She nudged his ribs with her elbow. In response, Jaune's face was drained to be devoid of all emotion, drawing the table's attention to him._

 _"I have no official business with Ms. Schnee, so why should I pay heed?" Weiss cringed at her last name. No snow angel? Sure it made her happy, but her last name made it a void victory. He was so cold when he said it. What's wrong?_

 _"What do ya mean Jaune-y boy?" Yang drilled on._ Man this'll be good.

 _"Yes Jaune, what do you mean?" Weiss followed up._

 _"What do I mean!?" Jaune snapped uncharacteristicly. "Weiss Schnee only partakes in official business that will only benefit herself! That's what I mean!" Everyone stared wide-eyed at Jaune._

* * *

"What!? Excuse me!? How about you show me some examples to support that claim!" Weiss yelled, red in anger. Her blood was boiling.

"Whoa! Weiss! Calm down, don't interrupt me." Yang warned before continuing.

* * *

 _"What!? Excuse me!? How about you show me some examples to support that claim!" Weiss yelled, red in anger. Her blood was boiling._

 _"Examples! Is that what you want!? Okay! Let's start with the fantastic relationship we have, oh wait! There is none! Why? Because you believe that I have nothing to offer financially, or in terms of skill. In fact, if I had to guess, I'd say you want me dead, and you'd label my flirting as sexual harassment! Merely because you think I'm after your fortune! I don't need it! I am heir to the Arc family, I can have all the money I want. Have you ever thought that maybe I flirted with you because I actually thought you were beautiful, or well-mannered? Huh!?" Jaune took a deep breath in, that monologue really winded him, and he isn't even half way done._

* * *

"Oh, did Jaune strike a nerve." Yang remarked to a wide-eyed Weiss.

She was upset, needless to say. Everything Jaune said was true, and she despised herself for it. She got a thought going in her head, if this was written by Jaune, then this must be what he thinks about her. Yup, she felt like shit.

* * *

 _"I..." Weiss felt defeated._

 _"Check," Jaune remarked. "Your move."_

 _"That was an example, singular. How about you refer to it plurally?" She challenged. Challenge accepted._

 _"Okay, cross me off the list. Let's move on to Pyrrah, the beautiful young goddess figure that you pursue in a desperate attempt to establish dominace over the school, instead of paying attention to the wounded mortal soul inside that so desperately needed a true friend," Weiss froze up tighter with each word, and they just kept coming. "What about your team, the people you only put up with for business reasons. Yang, you hate her not because of her jokes but because of her vulgarities and general lack of respect, I guess it may be warrented but as far as you're going, it's just disrespectful. Then there's Ruby, the prodigy you resented because she took 'your' role as leader. Inside, you're just upset that you were beaten by a mere child. Last, but certainly not least Blake. The broken girl that you verbally assaulted because your pride is built on the foundation of a racist bastard and her bitch of a daughter that learned from his racist ways!" After the gradual crescendo through his monologue, it ended with a ear piercing shout that drew the attention of nearly all the students._

 _They watched in abject horror as the once prideful Weiss Schnee emotionally collapsed over the weight of his words. Words that carried much truth. She ran out of the cafeteria, her tears trailing behind her._

* * *

"Shit! Classes start in five minutes! We have to go!" Blake interrupted.

"Shit! Well boys and girls, we'll have to continue later. Let's go!" Yang concluded their current meeting, and they all ran out for class. However, Weiss lagged behind, still taking in the scriptures. _Is this what Jaune really thinks of me? What did I do to drive him to these conclusions?_

* * *

 **(A/N): Alright! Well, this first part is only half done, and I used classes as an obvious attempt to cop out of writer's block. Although, there will be great sustenance ahead. Sweet buttery sustenance. Well, until next time, YAKOM!**


	6. Weiss: Snow Angel

**(A/N): Hello everyone, YAKOM here with another chapter of 'It's Not Smut!' Now, these next two chapters are weird. The last chapter was the first half of Jaune's story, this chapter will be how Weiss reacts like the 2nd part to Blake's story arc. Then, the chapter after will be the second half of Jaune's story.**

 **Okay, without further ado, here is Weiss: Snow Angel!**

* * *

Combat class was on, and currently Ruby and Yang were destroying each other in the ring. Jaune would be paying attention to the fight if he weren't worried about Weiss. Why did she look so sad, sure, even if she smiled he could see the sadness in her eyes. However, she didn't even try to hide it today. He thought deep, he knew nearly nothing could do this. _Wait..._ It finally clicked in his mind. However, Glynda Goodwitch interrupted his thoughts.

"Next, we have Weiss Schnee v Jaune Arc."

* * *

Weiss stepped into the ring, needless to say she looked pissed. She was ready to fuck Jaune up, and not in the way Jaune's book depicts. However, what worried her is that he had a similar mask on. He was actually intimidating for once.

"Begin!" Glynda shouted.

Begin they did. Weiss charged him instantaneously. She stopped at the edge of the ring. _Wait... I hit him right._ She turned around to see Jaune casually walk to center stage like nothing happened. He stood there, waiting for Weiss.

"Your move... Snow Angel." He called provocatively.

It worked. She charged him again, again missing. She realized his massive aura was pushing her away by manipulating the air pressure.

"Ah, you figured it out," He said, seeing her face. "Come 'ere, I know you want me dead, so how 'bout it. Make it happen."

She charged him one last time, only to be parried and pushed back.

"Check," He said, adopting a fencing stance. "En gaure!" He said with a mischievous grin. "Allzé!" He shouted, charging Weiss in advance.

The two parried each others strikes until Jaune strikes her down, to the surprise of everyone.

"Checkmate." He called out.

"The winner is Jaune Arc!" Glynda declared.

* * *

"So, you have my book?" Jaune scared Weiss on her way out the locker room.

"Y-yes." She replied,

"That explains Blakes recent behavior." He stated.

"I guess," She said, rubbing her shoulder. "Thanks, now I'm sore." She pointed out sarcastically.

"I could give you a massage. I've heard from Yang I have god-like hands." Jaune offered. Weiss looked like she was thinking.

"I guess you could make it up to me." Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Where do you want this to happen?"

* * *

Weiss lay on her bed face down, to compensate for her current lack of clothes.

"You better not try anything." She warned.

"Weiss calm down. It's just a massage." He said, applying some oils to his hands.

He started at her shoulder blades, rubbing them away from the spine.

"Oh my Oum, that's amazing." Weiss instinctively mumbled. He had god-like hands.

"Alright, I need you to take a big breath in," Weiss complied, and Jaune placed the palms of his hands on her upper back. "And release." As she breathed out he pushed his hands down forcefully, releasing the strain in her back and causing several poping sounds. This obviously startled Weiss.

"What the hell!?" In response, Jaune threw his scroll on the end of the bed. It was a cyropractitioning license. Weiss calmed down, knowing that Jaune knew what he was doing.

The session carried on smoothly, aside from Weiss' cries of ecstasy. Until Jaune went to massage her legs, specifically her inner thighs.

"O-oh Oum..." Weiss whispered, grabbing a chunk of Jaune's hair and pulling him in.

"Weiss, you having fun there?" Jaune calmly said, with godly powers like this he was used to this.

In response, she guided his hands to her breasts. He simply complied with her subconscious demands. Massaging each breast with his hands, before taking one into his mouth. She may have been flat, but she tasted sweet. She arched back in ecstasy.

"J-Jaune~!" She cried.

Jaune, in response moved his hand from her thigh to her entrance. He slowly inserted himself, his fingers moving in and out while his thumb rubbed her clit. It was then that she pulled him in and their lips met. She loved him much like the rest of her team had come to.

She loved him because he was a testament to honesty and innocence, something she had long forgot. He was sweet, considerate, and selfless. Despite popular belief, his constant flirting actually entertained her, and she had become upset when he finally gave up. While he may have been a joke to her, he was a funny joke. She had finally lost her inhibitions and let herself go. She had released her orgasm spontaneously.

Jaune moved down to take in her juices, he needed a taste of that Weisscream. That's exactly what he got. However, Weiss shoved him onto his back and undid his belt. She needed a taste of that Jaunsicle. Upon revealing his erect member, she took it into her mouth.

He tasted like... sea-salt caramel ice cream. She bobbed her head up and down, taking more of him in each pump. Jaune brushed her hair away so he could see her face. He had always wanted this, he just never thought it'd happen.

"W-Weiss..." The intense pleasure shooting through him was driving him insane.

Their lips met again, the heat warming the air around them. Jaune took her right breast into his hand once again, and inserted his fingers into her. Moaning echoed through the room. Jaune then picked up Weiss and pulling her onto him. His tongue started rolling over her clit, and she continued to lick her new favorite popsicle.

"W-Wiess... I'm gonna-"

He didn't finish before Weiss released her love juices onto his face. Her muscles convulsed around his tongue, she tasted sweet - despite her bitter demeanor. It sent him over the edge as he finally released himself into her mouth. She pulled off of his dick and straddled him, and she slowly took the warm fluid in gulps.

"You... taste like mangoes." She said, smiling uncharacteristically.

"You taste like marshmallows." Jaune quickly replied, chuckling softly.

Weiss then lowered herself to lie next to Jaune. She leaned into him, burying her face in his chest.

"Jaune..." She whispered, finally deciding to question him.

"Yes Weiss?"

"Is what you wrote in your book true? That you think that I only care for my own welfare?" What confused Weiss was the chuckle he let out in response.

"You never read the entire story yet, have you?" He asked, receiving a confused look from Weiss.

"Why?"

"Why don't you figure that one out yourself?" He grinned. "For now, let's just stay here. It's pretty comfortable." Weiss couldn't deny that, nor could she find the strength to leave the warm comfort of Jaune's arms. Not that she'd ever want to.

* * *

Part 2 End

* * *

 **(A/N): I'm sorry if this chapter seems sub-par. I don't know why, but this chapter seems a little off. Maybe a little rushed. That brings me to my next set of news. I'm building a Beta team, and I need a Beta Grammar Man and an Beta Idea/Concept Creator and editor. PM me for the Grammar Man job, I need someone 'cause I can't correct everything myself since not everything immediately comes to my attention. For the Idea/Concept job, PM me the best idea you have for Neo or the Malachite twins. Well, until next time YAKOM!**


	7. Glynda: Wicked Witch

**(A/N): Hello everyone, YAKOM here with another chapter of It's Not Smut! I hope you're ready for some crazy shit, 'cause you're gonna need you to be!**

 **Here's Glynda with The Wicked Witch!**

* * *

With Jaune having left, Weiss started looking for the book. She couldn't find it! _Wait, Ruby already has it._ On said note, she dashed out of her room to find her. She found her in the one place she knew she would. In her time here, Weiss found Ruby to be a stress eater. In the many situations this book has placed her team in, stress was inevitable.

"What is it this time?" Weiss asked, slightly concerned. _Slightly_. Apparently that wasn't the right question.

"Weiss! You gotta help me! I was reading the book and then Ms. Goodwitch found it and now she has it!" Weiss' stomach dropped, but then she was pissed. The entirety of her being was livid.

"How could you let this happen!?" She yelled, Ruby only increased her eating speed in response. Noticing Ruby's stress once more, Weiss calmed down. "Do you at least know where she went?"

* * *

Glynda lay in a compromising position in her bed. It's not her fault that Jaune's stories made her was she, a pubecent teen? She had read through the stories of team RWBY, as well as Pyrrah and someone who seems to be related to Weiss, an older sister maybe? She then turned to a story titled 'Wicked Witch'.

* * *

 _Jaune wasn't doing so hot, mainly because it was hotter than Pyrrah's physique right now._

 _"Need water..." He droned, crawling into the dorm complex. Just at the end of the hall, he saw team RWBY in bathing suits. "What's the occasion?" He asked._

 _"It's hot out, so we're going to the school swimming pool!" Ruby yelled exitedly._

 _She was wearing a crimson red one-piece suit, it hugged her body tightly showing that she did have a bit of a bust. Blake had a simple two-piece that fit snug on her, but the under-boob was strong in this one. Like Ruby, Weiss had a one-piece; however, it had stylistic cuts in the sides and back, revealing more of her pale skin. Yang was the most shameless. She had one of those V-shaped suits that Jaune didn't know the name of._

 _"You girls look gorgeous today, if I do say so myself." He said._

 _"Why thank you sir knight. Loyal to his maidens I see." Yang chuckled._

 _"I guess." He replied._

 _If he was completely honest, he wasn't one for people his age. He liked the older, more developed types. Like Glynda Goodwitch, her elegance and grace obvious in the way she walked._

 _"Jaune?" Blake probed, her stoic face fairly close to his own._

 _"Sorry what?" He asked, having been released from his daydream._

 _"We asked if you wanted to come, you could get the rest of your team." Ruby answered._

 _"Okay, I guess every harem needs a beach episode!"_

* * *

 _The pool was filled to the brim with beautiful girls, who - for some strange reason - were all hitting on Jaune. Maybe it wasn't so strange, Jaune was packing in some serious beef. His arms straining from the workout he was current having with Ren, both of them taking turns curling and bench pressing each other. Yes, this was something they did on a regular basis. Needless to say, the girls were all over them both._

 _"Ten!" Jaune shouted, putting Ren down. They high fived each other. "What now?" He asked. Ren smirked, and held his hand out._

 _"Nora!" He called._

 _"Yeah!" She cheered, tossing a water gun to him._

Oh, you bastard. _It was on now._

* * *

 _After a good twenty minutes of the war, everyone had joined. Water was getting everywhere but the pool. It was then that stray fire hit a platinum blonde woman, and she squealed from the cold. She turned over, revealing that it had been Miss Goodwitch. It was a joyous day for Jaune, for her bathing suit was more revealing than even Yang's. It seemed less like a bathing suit and more like she wrapped herself up in a white ribbon, so that she may be presented like a 'gift'. How Jaune wished that he had received that 'gift'._

 _"Miss Goodwitch?" Jaune had been confused. Aroused, but confused._

 _"Why hello Jaune. I don't suppose that was you... was it?" Jaune was dead, he had one chance to save himself._

 _"Yes, I did. That said, how about you join us." He offered._

 _Join them? Glynda had no idea when she last had fun. She just never had time, and when she did she used it to relax like today. Maybe the Arc wasn't insane after all. It slowly started to seem like a good idea._

 _"Miss Goodwitch?" Jaune asked._

 _Her reaction was swift, she pulled a the gun from Jaune with her semblance and fired at him. Jaune stumbled back into the pool. Glynda jumped onto the lowest diving board._

 _"Justice will be swift. Justice will be painful! It will be-" She never finished as Jaune had fired on her once more._

 _She jumped into the fray. Everyone continued to laugh and mess about. Jaune and Ren having raced a few times, followed by multiple games like Marco Pollo - of which Nora would always lose first. This had continued through the day and into the night, and until everyone slowly filed out until it was just Glynda and Jaune._

 _"Jaune." Glynda grabbed his attention with the alluring tone of her calm soft voice._

 _"Yes ma'am?" Jaune acknowledged her._

 _"Thank you, for letting me join you. It was the most fun I'd had in years."_

 _"No problem, you deserve it for having to put up with us all the time." Glynda giggled at the truth in his statement._

 _"You're a lucky man Jaune."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"Being surrounded by so many beautiful women your age. I'm surprised you haven't established a relationship with Miss Nikos."_

 _"No, we already established our love for each other as nothing more than like siblings. However, we've had a hard time getting everyone to believe us," Jaune sighed and continued. "Besides, I like the mature, older women. They don't beat around the bush, like girls my age."_

 _"Is that supposed to mean something?" She asked, assuming she knew where this was going._

 _"I think you're extremely attractive. Nothing wrong with that is there?" Jaune calmly replied. Their_ _gazes met, an azure tsunami clashing with a beautiful emerald city._

 _Jaune was right. There is nothing wrong with it. She now saw Jaune's charm. His warm azure eyes, and wheat-yellow hair. She drew closer to him, and he did not hesitate to follow. Their lips met and they kissed in the deep blue waters under the moonlight. Hungrily, they deepened the kiss and pressed together, close to each other. Jaune proceeded to unwrap Glynda to free her from the confines of her wrap. He slowly moved his kisses down her neck to her now free breast._

 _"Oh Oum, Jaune yeah!~" She cried, arousing Jaune even more than he already was._

 _He rolled his tongue around Glynda's nipples. His tongue tasting salt, for they floated in a salt-water pool. Jaune brought his fingers into Glynda, and continued to caress her inner thigh. His fingers danced within her while his thumb tangoed on her clit. Needing more sustenance, Glynda swiftly pulled Jaune's shorts off, revealing his erect member._

 _"I want you inside me..." She whispered into his ear, and sent him over the edge. He brought himself into her. She arched back in pleasure, becoming nearly unresponsive in euphoria._

 _Jaune pumped fast and hard, the watet being a natural lubricant. Her breasts bounced to the rhythm until Jaune grabbed hold of them._

 _"Jaune!~" Glynda cried out._

 _Jaune brought her to him and they kissed once more._

 _"Gynda... I'm gonna... cum!"_

 _"Yes please! In me, cum inside me!" Jaune was a good boy and did what he was told._

 _Simultaneously, Jaune and Glynda hit the climax. Falling off the euphoric cliff as they relaxed into each other. And they peacefully waded in the water, not to be destroyed by any force. None were great enough. Enough to stop them._

* * *

Glynda had turned a page to see Jaune and her tangled up in the ribbon. Soon she'd get her day, but that day was not today.

* * *

 **(A/N): I hope you enjoyed. Sorry I can't update much, between my exams, AP exam, and my end year concert - I'm the second Bb Clarinet and second Eb Alto Saxophone - it's just a lot. It's notning YAKOM can't handle though. Until next time, YAKOM!**


	8. Rewrite Immanent

**(A/N): As you may know, I have neglected to update on this story for quite some time. At first I thought it was writer's block but I soon came to realize it was my subconscious feeling of disappointment when I read through my writing. I know I can do better, so I'm going to rewrite the series. It'll be under the same name and will be under my name obviously. However, I'll write it better and it will be painfully obvious the skill difference between the two. For those of you who have been asking for a new chapter as long as you have, well I'm back. I'll probably have a new chapter opened up with in a week so don't fret. I got this. Until then, YAKOM!**


End file.
